Hielo al rojo vivo
by Loituma
Summary: Halle creía que le tenía olvidado. Creía que todo se había acabado... pero estaba ignorando un pequeño detalle: Mello es muy testarudo, donde quiera que esté. HallexMello, algo de LxLight inofensivo.


_¡Hola!_

_No tengo pensado el fin de este fic, así que... no sé cuánto va a durar ni cómo va a acabar ^^'_

_Espero que os guste..._

_Todos los comentarios y consejos son bienvenidos. (Indirecta: ¡Dadme ideas...! XD )_

_**Advertencia: **1) Death Note pertenece a Ohba Tsugumi y Obata Takeshi. 2) Este capítulo contiene escenas insinuantes._

**Editado el 30/9/2009, en lo que espero sea una mejora.  
**

**

* * *

****HIELO AL ROJO VIVO**

**

* * *

**

**))))0((((  
**

_La vida es un sueño. Pero por favor, no me despierte._

_(Provervio judío)_

**))))0((((**

_**Capítulo primero: Pesadillas, jefes y otros fenómenos paranormales**_

_**¡''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''¡''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''¡**_

* * *

Londres, la una de la madrugada. Está nevando. El muchacho no debe de tener más de dieciséis años.

"¿Quiere pasar una noche conmigo?"

La cara del chico es tan fría como el aire que los rodea. La blanca nieve aclara un poco la oscuridad de la calle, y el cemento de las paredes congela el corazón de los sin techo. A Halle le recorre un escalofrío.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?"

"Los suficientes. ¿Le intereso, o no?" responde él con una placentera voz.

Halle aprieta los puños en sus bolsillos.

"No eres mayor de edad, ¿no?"

El rubio se le queda mirando con fastidio.

"Bien, no le intereso. Adiós."

Y dándose media vuelta, empieza a desaparecer entre los copos de nieve. Halle mira con apuro la espalda que desaparece.

"¡Espera!"

El joven espera.

"Puedo darte un techo para esta noche, si quieres."

El rubio gira parte de la cara. Sus palabras, al igual que el de la rubia, crean nubecillos de vapor al rededor de su boca.

"Necesito dinero."

Halle sólo duda unos instantes antes de responder.

"¿Cuánto cobras por una noche?"

"30 libras."

Bastante dinero. Pero ella, afortunadamente, es de una familia con pocos problemas financieros. Y también es una mujer sin pelos en la lengua.

"Ven conmigo."

El rubio se gira y le mira con sus inquietantes ojos, desconfiado.

"Usted es de la pasma yankee."

A Halle se le hiela la sangre. ¿Cómo sabe este joven que es de la CIA? Se miran por una eternidad, mudos, calculando; la nieve apelmaza las rubias pestañas. Al final, Halle rompe el hielo:

"¿Qué te hace suponer eso?"

El muchacho sonríe con suficiencia al responderle.

"Tiene acento estadounidense. La única razón por la que un turista pasease por estas calles de Londres a estas horas de la noche es prostitución, pero cuando le he propuesto un trato, parecía genuinamente alarmada. Ah, y lleva una pistola bajo el chaleco, a pesar de que aquí, en Gran Bretaña, los civiles tienen prohibido llevar armas. Podría ser una criminal, pero no lo parece. Lo digo por experiencia."

Halle se le queda mirando, muda de asombro. Menudo muchacho... no todos se habrían dado cuenta de que va armada. La sonrisa del muchacho se vuelve aún más arrogante al adivinar los pensamientos de la mujer. Pero Halle se recompone con rapidez.

"Que sea o no de la pasma", empieza a decir con una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios, "Te ofrezco alojamiento y 30 libras. Tú decides."

El rubio levanta un poco el mentón y su sonrisa se vuelve burlona.

"No se engañe, iba a aceptar su proposición desde el principio. No creo que un agente de la FBI venga hasta Londres sólo para meterme en un reformatorio. De todas formas, dudo que tenga la autoridad para hacerlo."

Una vez más, Halle se queda mirando muda al bello muchacho, asombrada por su descaro. El pelo del rubio está mojado por la nieve y decorado con blancos copos; su pálida tez, algo sonrojada por el frío y sus labios, ligeramente amoratados. Lleva pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y provocativos, y un estrecho chaleco del mismo material y color que poco hace por abrigar a su dueño. Un rosario cuelga de su cuello y sus manos van protegidas por guantes oscuros.

Halle siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan por razones que no tienen nada que ver con el frío, y se maldice por sentir tal atracción hacia un menor. Pero ya está decidida. Lo que va a hacer le puede costar la libertad y el empleo, pero lo hace por una buena causa. O eso espera.

"Bien. Sígueme." murmura, y espera a que el rubio se le acerque.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunta a éste mientras lo abriga con su paraguas gris.

"Llámeme Mello." le contesta él, fríamente. A pesar de ser unos diez años menor que ella, el rubio tiene prácticamente su mismo tamaño.

Y Mello no le pregunta su nombre.

"¿No tienes refugio?" comenta Halle para romper el silencio.

"Me las arreglo para tener uno siempre." El rubio se para y la mira con intensidad. "Pero eso es algo que no le incumbe."

La farola próxima a la que los alumbra parpadea y se apaga, ocultando parte de Mello y sumiendo su cara en sombras. En ese instante, Halle empieza a tener miedo. Ese chico le había parecido frágil y bello bajo la nieve, pero ahora parece mucho más peligroso y mucho menos joven. Una vez más, un escalofrío recorre su espalda y tiene que suprimir los deseos de dar un paso hacia atrás y sacar su pistola. El joven lo ha notado, porque saca una tableta de chocolate de su bolsillo y rasga el papel con indiferencia.

"No tema. No tengo la costumbre de agredir a mis clientes si no es necesario."

Su mirada atraviesa el alma de Halle como una bala, y sin dejar de mirarla, rompe un trozo de chocolate con sus dientes.

La agente de la CIA siente una familiar y nada bienvenida sensación de nudo ardiente en su abdomen, una sensación que reprime con saña.

"¿Quién dice que no vas a ser tú el que resulte agredido?" le pregunta desafiante, y para su mortificación, Mello se echa a reír.

"Estoy acostumbrado a eso. He tratado con clientes más ansiosos y violentos que usted, créame. Hay algo deliciosamente malvado en querer dominar al que es más débil que uno mismo, ¿verdad? Aunque esa dominación sea falsa o el dominado sea un chaval."

Halle traga saliva. No le gusta hacia dónde van los tiros.

"Sin embargo" continua Mello con un tono más oscuro, "También hay algo realmente excitante en ser el dominado, sobre todo cuando por regla general, uno nunca lo es. No sería usted el primer cliente en querer verse en esa situación."

Halle, que había apartado la mirada de su cara mientras pronunciaba aquellas tan crudas palabras, vuelve a mirarle a sus ojos.

"Yo," le dice con una firmeza que no siente, "No soy tu cliente, y no necesito pagar a menores para saciar mi lujuria. Sólo quería echarte una mano porque me caes bien, y porque tengo sitio en el piso que alquilo. Te he estado observando. No tienes a dónde ir."

Y es cierto. Día tras día, el rubio vaga por las calles como un espíritu de invierno; frío, anónimo, autónomo, una oscura sombra blanca deslizándose entre el cemento y el asfalto.

Mello empequeñece sus ojos con irritación.

"No necesito ni piedad ni caridad, y detesto estar en deuda con alguien."

Halle oye las pisadas de sus botas que se acercan, y de repente, siente el cálido aliento del rubio en su oreja.

"Serás mi cliente quieras o no."

Y para cuando se da cuenta de que Mello la ha tuteado, una pistola apunta a su cara.

Su propia pistola.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" le pregunta, tensa como una cuerda de ballesta.

"No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que tú quieres."

La mano que no sujeta la pistola empieza a acariciar el delicado cuello de Halle con peligrosa suavidad, el pulgar haciendo círculos sobre la yugular.

La rubia vuelve a tragar saliva, y casi puede notar la sonrisa de suficiencia del muchacho. Eso le devuelve algo de su espíritu orgulloso.

"Lo siento. No soy pedófila."

Mello suelta una risita burlona, y aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"¿Acaso te parezco un niño?"

Halle lucha por volver a respirar.

"No, un niño no." le responde. "Pero un adulto tampoco."

"Es justamente por eso," su lengua traza la entrada del oído femenino y una llamarada recorre a Halle. "Por lo que es éste el mejor negocio para mí. Puedo ser adulto o niño, afeminado o masculino; puedo acostarme con hombres o con mujeres, ser el que manda o el que obedece. Tengo cabida en casi todas las fantasías de la gente, y por eso, pocas veces duermo en la calle aunque no tenga un hogar."

Halle siente que la mano que le acariciaba el cuello se desliza desde su espalda hasta su nalga derecha, y tiembla contra la fuente de calor.

Pero hay una pieza mal colocada en el puzzle de Mello.

"¿Y tú?" murmura la agente de la CIA contra el oído del rubio. "¿Cómo quieres _tú_ que sea tu pareja?"

El muchacho para en seco y Halle sonríe ante su victoria.

"Si quieres," la rubia aprieta un muslo contra la entrepierna del joven y traza la línea de su mandíbula con el índice. "Por esta noche, serás tú el cliente. Supongo que es lo único que no has sido hasta ahora." le susurra al oído.

Halle toma su silencio por un sí. Ahora su plan va sobre ruedas; llevará el muchacho hasta su casa, lo adormecerá y lo meterá en un orfanato. No es necesario ser policía para eso. Contenta, separa sus labios de la oreja del joven, vuelve a fijar su vista en la bella cara... y su corazón empieza a bombear frenético; y su cara se torna en blanco amarillento: el Mello que ve ya no tiene dieciséis años, sino veinte; la mitad de su rostro está marcado por una quemadura de tercer grado y sus ojos son aún más duros y fríos que antes.

Halle se separa del joven hombre y aprieta su revólver con su mano derecha. Horrorizada, presencia cómo la piel de Mello empieza a enrojecer y llenarse de ampollas blancas y, al final, tornarse negra; un olor a carne chamuscada invade el olfato de la rubia y sus ojos llorosos observan cómo la boca que se descompone se abre una vez más.

"Ha...lle..."

Lo que queda de Mello alza un brazo hacia ella, determinado como sus duros ojos, y Halle pega el grito más desesperado de su vida.

***

"¡Halle! _¡Halle!_"

La ex-agente de la CIA se despertó empapada de sudor para encontrarse cara a cara con el impasible rostro de Near.

"Halle, ¿estás bien?"

La rubia se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y un Lester preocupado le devolvió la mirada. "No te fuerces a ti misma, Halle. No queremos que la presión acabe contigo. La próxima vez, cuando estés cansada, vete a casa y duerme."

Halle frunció el entrecejo y limpió el sudor de su cuello, molesta.

"Sólo a sido una pesadilla. Puedo con mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Yo también soy una profesional. Así que deja tus discursos machistas para cuando tenga ganas de reírme."

"Halle, Lester sólo se preocupaba por tu salud." apuntó Near con apatía. "No pretendía ofenderte, así que haz el favor de no ofenderle." Sus extraños ojos le lanzaron una muda advertencia. _"No toleraré comportamientos irrespetuosos."_

Halle suspiró y se apretó los ojos con el índice y el pulgar.

"Sí, Near. Lo siento, Lester. Supongo que sí que estoy algo nerviosa."

"Sugiero que te vayas a tu casa y te tomes un par de días libres." comentó Near monótonamente. "Necesitamos que estés al cien por cien de tus habilidades."

Halle, que había estado mirando al vacío, afirmó con la cabeza ausentemente y se levantó de la mesa.

"Sí, eso haré. Os tendré informados..."

Y cogiendo su chamarra del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta.

"Una cosa más, Halle."

La rubia se paró en seco al notar, por primera vez, un atisbo de emoción (¿simpatía? ¿lástima?) en la voz de Near.

"Respecto a esas pesadillas. Te sugiero que vayas a ver un psicólogo. Sé que eres una mujer muy fuerte y confío en ti, pero hace ya tres años que Mello murió. Deberías tenerlo superado..."

Halle se quedó helada donde estaba, muda, hasta que reunió el oxígeno suficiente para responder al albino.

" Ya lo superé."

Y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

***

"¡Joder! ¡Mierda!"

Halle no era de los que se enfadan fácilmente, y tampoco solía soltar juramentos, pero aquella sartén la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"¡Ni una puñetera tortilla puedo hacer! ¡¿Qué pasa, que todo y todos están confabulando contra mí hoy o qué?!"

Linda, la gata blanca que le hacía compañía, se escondió bajo la mesa de la cocina y miró asustada a la dueña que nunca había oído insultar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Refunfuñando, Halle se ensañó contra los trozos de tortilla pegados en la sartén y, viendo que no conseguía resultados, lo echó todo al fregadero con ira.

"¡Hay que joderse!" masculló irritada mientras Linda hacía una discreta retirada hacia el dormitorio. "Hoy todo me sale mal..."

Tan pronto como se le había venido, su furia se evaporó dejándola deshinchada como un globo pinchado. Halle se tiró al sofá con cansancio y restregó sus sienes en un intento de aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

"Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con la muerte Mello..." murmuró para sí misma. "Y es la primera vez en que sueño de la noche en que nos conocimos."

El sueño había sido muy real, era prácticamente un calco de su memoria, salvo el final. Había tenido varias pesadillas del día en que Mello había muerto, pero siempre eran recreaciones de la iglesia en llamas. Nunca había visto a Mello...

Halle profirió un gruñido y se tapó la cara con sus manos. Mello no había significado más que un amigo para ella, un amigo con ventajas, como se dice. Habían acordado que lo de ellos era aprecio moderado y sexo sin compromisos; ni él era el único para ella ni ella la única para él. Ella era su espía, él el que la chantajeaba; había cierta amistad y atracción mutua, pero ahí se quedaba la cosa.

Entonces, ¿Por qué le dolió tanto la muerte de Mello? ¿Por qué había soñado con él? ¿Por el sentimiento de culpa? ¿Por angustia? ¿Por...?

Halle chasqueó su lengua y se levantó del sofá con renovada irritación. Había decidido hace tiempo que Mello era el pasado, y Halle era una criatura del presente. Y la criatura del presente, en aquel instante, tenía hambre.

Con mano decidida, Halle empezó a saquear el frigorífico.

***

"¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

Halle se queda de piedra y mira con asombro y miedo al rubio que le apunta con un estilizado revólver.

"¿Mello?"

"Bingo, nena."

El rubio le sonríe con una seductora sonrisa y arranca un trozo de su tableta de chocolate. Casi todo su físico ha cambiado, ha madurado, es ya más alto que ella y desprende sensualidad por todos los poros.

Halle continúa manteniendo la cara serena. Al fin y al cabo, por muy atractivo que sea el joven hombre, sigue habiendo una pistola pegada a su sien.

"¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita en mi hogar? Supongo que no has venido hasta Chicago en busca de nueva clientela."

Mello le lanza una media sonrisa sardónica.

"Hace ya...hmm..." El rubio hace como que no se acuerda con precisión. "...sí, hace ya unos cuatro años que dejé ese empleo." Habla como si se tratase de un puesto de funcionario y ensancha su sonrisa. "Me temo que tu brillante intervención me causó un par de molestias serias. Salir de una prisión de menores no es tan fácil como parece, ¿sabes, nena? Incluso para un genio como yo."

Halle frunce el entrecejo pero no dice nada ante la suficiencia del joven hombre.

"Esta vez", dice el rubio acercándose como una pantera, "Insisto en que seas obediente. Resulta que sé que trabajas con un muchacho albino, Near, en una organización llamada SPK."

Mello lo dice con el mismo tono en que hubiera dicho, "He leído en el periódico que mañana lloverá." A Halle le recorre un sudor frío y sus músculos se tensan; la SPK es secreto de Estado, y este recién-salido-de-la-adolescencia habla de ella como si se tratase del mercadillo del sábado.

"No sé cómo te has enterado de dónde trabajo, ni con quién," le dice Halle respirando hondamente, "Pero no creo que sea algo que te incumba."

"¿Que no me incumbe?"

Mello parece más divertido que incrédulo. "Me incumbe más que a tí, nena. Pero eso sí que no es algo que te incumbe." añade sarcástico.

Halle resopla molesta.

"Deja de jugar a ser duro. Acabarás mal, mocoso."

"Eres tú, muñeca," el rubio se pega al calor de la agente y le susurra al oído, "la que debería dejar de jugar. Hablo muy en serio." El revolver incrementa su presión en la sien de Halle, ésta siente que sus dedos empiezan a temblar y los cierra en puños. "Poseo una agenda con el que puedo matar a cualquiera con sólo escribir su nombre, _Halle Bullock._ Serás mi espía en la SPK. Y si no, mueres."

Y con una sonrisa dulcemente envenenada, Mello estampa un beso húmedo en el cuello de la rubia. Halle traga saliva e intenta guardar la compostura. Conoce la agenda del que habla el rubio, el Death Note, pues andan tras ella y Kira durante bastante tiempo.

"Por supuesto, nada de abrir la boca en la SPK, nena. Near no tiene por qué saber dónde estoy y qué hago...por ahora."

"Mello..."

"Díme, muñeca."

Cuánto le gustaría soltarle un puñetazo en su cara, piensa Halle.

"¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?"

Mello le responde con una sonrisa lasciva.

"¿Que qué hago? Hm..."

Finge estar reflexionando y mira a la agente con un brillo malicioso en su rostro.

"Divertirme."

Sin previo aviso, Halle se encuentra aplastada entre la pared y el ardiente cuerpo del joven.

"Si sabes jugar bien tus cartas," vuelve a murmurar el rubio en su oreja, "puede que hasta salgas ganadora." Y su lengua se abre paso desde la yugular de la mujer hasta el otro oído. El joven hombre sabe lo que hace, y Halle siempre a sido un poco...vulnerable... a los encantos masculinos y a la adrenalina; por eso se especializó en el espionaje. Un ligero gemido hace vibrar su garganta y siente la malévola sonrisa del peligro en cuero negro. Sabe que Halle a perdido, y ella también.

"Bien, nena." Su voz a bajado una octava y sus ojos se han oscurecido. "Sabía que serías razonable."

Y con una sonrisa burlona, se separa del femenino cuerpo en llamas y se aleja sin hacer ruido, dejando a una perpleja agente de la SPK contra el muro.

"¿...?"

Mello abre la puerta de entrada y empieza a salir.

"¡Mello!"

Algo a cambiado. Halle ya no siente enfado, ni lujuria, ni excitación. Siente miedo, pero no por ella; siente miedo por Mello.

"¡No cruces esa puerta!"

El cuerpo del rubio ya casi ha desaparecido tras la madera y el tiempo parece alargarse.

"¡Mello! ¡Para!"

Halle corre tras el joven hombre y se queda de piedra al ver el pasillo de su entrada convertido en el interior de una iglesia católica en llamas.

El miedo se convierte en horror.

"¡Mello!"

El joven se halla al volante de un camión, parece muerto desde hace un rato, y Halle se queda sin habla al ver que sus ojos resecos, de repente, se mueven hasta anclarse en sus propios ojos.

La boca de Mello se abre con dificultad, pero Halle escucha perfectamente las palabras susurradas:

"No...ha...ac..aba...d...o...Ha...lle..."

Las lágrimas saltan de los ojos de la agente al mismo tiempo que un grito ahogado por el pánico.

"¡Mello!"

***

_Nº 842 (cabreado): Esto es imposible. ¿Esa mujer es tonta o qué le pasa?_

_Nº 843 (intentando calmarle): Eh, es normal, colega. Sabes que este método no es infalible. Además, también están los sentimientos de culpa que tiene._

_Nº 842 (refunfuñando): Tampoco es que quiera explicarle las leyes de la termodinámica. Cuando estoy a punto de decirle lo importante, ¡zas! Se va la cobertura. Voy a quejarme a los del servicio al cliente. _

_Nº 843 (cínico): Eso te llevará una eternidad._

_Nª 842 (vuelve a irritarse): Cierra el pico. No voy a esperar toda la vida para decirle lo que tengo que decirle._

_ (Nº 843 suelta un bufido de ironía y pone los ojos en blanco. Nº 842 le mira con hostilidad.)_

_Nº 843 (intentando disimular su exasperación): ¿De veras quieres seguir con el plan tuyo ése? Sabes que es muy arriesgado, ¿verdad? Si te pillan la has cagado. Pocos son los que lo han intentado y menos los que lo han conseguido._

_Nº 842 (borde): No he pedido tu opinión. De todas formas, ya te lo dije, odio que la gente crea que puede permitirse robarme y a mí me han echo el mayor robo posible. Así que tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que me dé la gana, ahora. Además, creo que ha quedado bien claro que éste no es mi lugar. _

_ (Nº 843 suspira y hace el gesto de buscar un cigarrillo cuando se acuerda de que ya no puede fumar, y vuelve a suspirar.)_

_Nº 843: Siempre has sido el impulsivo, Mels._

_Nº 842 (sonriente, sabiéndose ganador): Y tú el idiota que me sigue._

_ (Nº 843 suspira una última vez, pero una sonrisa escapa de sus labios.)_

***

Eran sobre las dos de la madrugada y Halle se hallaba intentando mantener los ojos abiertos y pegados en la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Había sido un día duro en la base de operaciones de Near: como sólo aceptaba trabajos que picasen su curiosidad, su equipo tenía que andar lidiando con puzzles imposibles. Y el puzzle que en este momento tenían a mano era de los que dan jaquecas mortales: Halle no había estado tan en tensión desde el caso Kira, e incluso entonces, había tenido a Mello para...

Halle cerró su ordenador portátil con un brusco manotazo. No, pensar en Mello no le ayudaría de nada. Si al menos pudiese tener noches tranquilas y reponerse... pero no, parecía que Mello había vuelto de entre los muertos para castigarla.

La rubia se restregó los ojos y miró a Near de reojo. El insomnio debía de ser algo que se heredaba junto con el título de L, porque el albino no mostraba ni el más mínimo gesto de cansancio.

"Puedes irte si quieres, Halle." Near la miró por encima de su hombro, sus dedos ocupados en un mechón de pelo. "Hace tiempo que los demás se han ido."

"Así nunca resolveremos el caso".

"¿Y quedándonos mirando a la misma página por 10 minutos sí?" contestó el albino con su inquietante sonrisa.

"_¿Un atisbo de humor por parte de Near?"_ Halle parpadeó estúpidamente. Uno, o el haber estado forzado en trabajar en equipo durante los últimos años le había vuelto más social; o dos, estaba _realmente_ preocupado por ella; o tres, sucedían ambas cosas a la vez.

Halle optó por la tercera opción, y Near la volvió a mirar con sus ojos de búho astuto.

"¿O es que temes tener pesadillas si te duermes? Te puedo dejar uno de mis ositos de peluche, si quieres." Su sonrisa burlona casi daba miedo.

Síp. Definitivamente preocupado por ella, y haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por mostrarse gracioso. Halle se forzó en sonreír.

"No, gracias, Near."

Sus ojos. No podía mirarle a los ojos, eran demasiado parecidos a los de cierto rubio.

"Yo también he estado soñando con Mello, poco después de tus primeras pesadillas, hace un par de semanas."

Halle se quedó en blanco al oír esto. _"¿Qué?" _

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca había ocurrido antes, ni siquiera cuando murió."

¿Y por qué le estaba contando esto?

"¿Por qué me estás contando esto?"

"Porque," Near cogió otro mechón y empezó a juguetear con él. " me parece que es realmente extraño. Me dijiste que hacía tiempo que no tenías pesadillas sobre Mello, y que cuando las tenías, la mayoría de las veces te encontrabas frente a la iglesia en llamas, ¿verdad?"

Halle asintió mudamente. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Near, pero no sería la primera vez que se sentía estúpida frente al albino.

"Has estado teniendo sueños sobre las memorias que tenías de él, y al final, parecía que te hablaba, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Yo también."

Halle volvió a parpadear sin entender nada. Alzó una ceja como diciendo, "¿Y?". Near suspiró y rizó su pelo con más insistencia.

"Creo que nuestros sueños significan algo." explicó con paciencia, como a un niño.

De no haber sido Near, Halle hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco.

"Es casualidad" resopló la rubia. "El caso que tenemos entre manos es la más complicada que hemos tenido desde el caso Kira, es tan inexplicable como lo fue el asunto de los Shinigamis. Todos estamos algo estresados, supongo."

"Yo no me estreso." objetó el albino con infuriante naturalidad, y empezó a manosear unos dados que tenía convenientemente cerca. "Y es justamente por el caso Kira que no subestimo explicaciones aparentemente irracionales."

" 'Si todas las explicaciones razonables resultan ser incorrectas, entonces, la única explicación que queda, por muy improbable que sea, es la correcta', ¿eh?"

"Evidente, mi querido Watson." le contestó el detective con una sonrisa más humana. Halle también sonrió, esta vez sin forzarse: sabía que Near había pillado la referencia a Sherlock Holmes, y eran raras las ocasiones en las que podía compartir complicidad con el albino.

"Sin embargo," prosiguió él abandonando el poco familiar gesto facial, "Tengo otras razones por las que creo que la aparición de estos sueños no es anodino."

La rubia frunció el entrecejo y le miró confundida.

"Resulta que en mis sueños, Mello me pedía que hablase contigo."

Esta vez, Halle alzó ambas cejas, haciendo, involuntariamente, un gesto lo suficientemente cómico como para provocar una media sonrisa en la cara de su interlocutor.

"Me decía que por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía hablar contigo."

"Normal, él está muerto y yo no." comentó Halle tapando su irritación con humor negro.

"Me decía que no conseguía hablar contigo porque siempre te despiertas antes."

Near observó cómo Halle se quedaba muda, incómoda con la revelación.

"Eso no prueba nada."

"La primera vez que le conociste lo llevaste a tu piso, le diste masajes en la espalda y cuando empezó a relajarse le pusiste un paño de cloroformo en la nariz, lo dormiste y lo entregaste a un orfanato."

La mirada de Halle se endureció y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie sabe que conocí a Mello antes del incidente Kira."

"Mello era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que fue derrotado. Me lo dijo anteayer, en un sueño, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia confesarlo. Le dije que tú no te creerías que intenta comunicar con nosotros, y me contó su secreto mejor guardado para convencerte."

"_Comunicar con nosotros."_ Halle reprimió un bufido de sarcasmo. _"Sólo le falta sacar las cartas de tarot y la bola de cristal."_

"Sólo me falta ponerme a leerte la palma de la mano, ¿verdad?" comentó el albino acertando de lleno la opinión de la mujer.

Halle suspiró y se levantó de su incómoda silla.

"Exactamente. Lo siento, Near, no puedo creerte."

El detective frunció el entrecejo imperceptiblemente. Estaba habituado a que los demás asumiesen que tenía la razón, y no digería bien un "no lo creo".

"Tengo razón." dijo con una poco disimulada irritación infantil. Halle optó por no responder; guardó su ordenador portátil, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Near."

"..."

La puerta no sacó ruido al cerrarse.

* * *

_Sé que es una historia bastante descabellada... y creo que se va a convertir aún más descabellada_ ^^'

_Un pequeño detalle: Halle era una agente de la CIA. Si le he echo decir "FBI" a Mello es para marcar que todo lo que dice sobre Halle es una deducción echa en el acto... ni L podría haber especificado a qué grupo pertenecía Halle de un simple vistazo, ¿no os parece?_


End file.
